STALKING
by rikalika7
Summary: —Sakura masih sangat mengagumi Sasuke hingga ia nekat membuntuti Sasuke saat di sekolah secara diam-diam. "Jangan keseringan stalking lah ra, gak baik. Itu termasuk tindakan kriminal loh" / "Siapa bilang? Stalking itu bukan tindakan kriminal kalau gak ketahuan"


**STALKING**

 _ **STALKING © rikalika7**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **Sasusaku**_

 _ **rated T**_

 _ **Romance/Oneshot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm stalking you cause i can't talking with you.**_

"Eh, itu sakura kan ya"

"Iya, ngapain tuh anak?"

"Alah biasa, paling lagi stalking cogan"

"Berani banget ya stalking kakak kelas, entar ketahuan mampus dah"

"Iya, bisa-bisa dipacarin entar"

Semua menoleh, Hinata yang merasa ditatap teman-temannya langsung heran.

"Apa aku salah ngomong ya?"

"Gak juga sih sebenernya" Tenten menyahut, sembari meminum cola yang tersedia di mejanya.

"Iya sih, tapi bayangin deh kalau misalnya ketahuan, dia sendiri kan yang malu. Iya kalau dipacarin, kalau malah dibenci gimana? Kan kasihan" Kini giliran Ino yang berbicara tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia menghela nafas.

"Tau gini, aku beli sendiri dah. Sakura kalau stalking gak pandang situasi, gak inget ada temennya kelaparan begini"

"Pffft" Ketahuan banget kalau tenten gak bisa nahan tawa saat mendengar curhatan Ino.

"Yang sabar ya no" Hinata menepuk pelan perut Ino, dan itu membuat Ino makin cemberut.

Sudah sekitar 15 menit, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten menunggu Sakura yang tengah memesan makanan mereka di kantin sekolah. Sebelum pulang sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul dulu di kantin sekolah, untuk sekedar mengobrol dan makan bersama. Karena lama menunggu, wajah Ino makin murung, ia benar-benar kelaparan sekarang.

"Hai hai"

"Huh"

Sakura bingung, Ino langsung menyambar makanan yang ia bawa tanpa ucapan terimakasih atau embel-embel lainnya.

"Kenapa sih"

"Dasar gak peka" Ino membalas dan Sakura langsung tertawa, ia tahu maksud ucapan Ino.

"Habisnya.. jarang-jarang loh dia di kantin"

"Iya sih tapi kasihan si Ino, nyaris sekarat"

"Gak gitu juga kali, uh" Ino mengelak ucapan Tenten yang melebih-lebihkan.

"Udah ah, yuk makan. Bentar lagi pulang"

.

.

"Hinata, itu sepupu kamu, si Neji kayaknya nungguin kamu udah lama deh"

Kali ini Sakura dkk berjalan keluar gedung sekolah sambil mengobrol ria.

"Masa? Mana sih?"

"Itu tuh, yang nempel di pagar, dari mukanya serem banget, matanya sampai memutih"

Ino menunjuk cowok gondrong yang bersandar di mobil yang terparkir dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Ya elah no, matanya si neji kan emang gitu dari sananya"

Tenten menyahut, tangannya membenahi rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Kamu memperhatikannya sedetil itu? Suka Neji ya?"

Sakura menimpali ucapan Tenten, cewek bercepol itu jadi tersandung saat mendengarnya.

"Apaan sih, siapa yang memperhatikan dia? Matanya Hinata kan juga sama seperti Neji"

"Mm.. dasar tsun"

"Malu-malu anjing"

Tak hanya Sakura, Ino pun ikut mengejek Tenten.

"Bully aja sampai puas"

"Sakura, Ino, jangan keroyokan dong. Kasihan Tenten"

Tenten tersenyum, Hinata membelanya. Namun senyum itu hilang, karena Hinata balik menggodanya.

"Tenten mau bareng gak? Lumayan lo bisa pulang sama kak Neji, entar aku duduk di belakang deh"

"Hahaha"

"Apaan sih Hinata, sama aja kayak SakuIno"

"Hihi, yaudah aku pulang dulu ya" Dan Hinata berlari sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang juga melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Pulang sama aku ya ra" Ino bergelayut di tangan Sakura

"Sama Tenten aja, aku sedang ada misi"

"Ih sebel deh. stalking mulu kerjaannya" Ino cemberut, dan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan keseringan stalking lah ra, gak baik. Itu termasuk tindakan kriminal loh"

"Siapa bilang? Stalking itu bukan tindakan kriminal kalau gak ketahuan"

Sakura menjawab ucapan Tenten dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau ketahuan gimana?" Ino bertanya, dan mereka bertiga saling bertatapan. Sakura tersenyum.

"Yah jangan sampai ketahuan, Bye"

.

.

"Kali ini aku pasti berhasil, aku harus tahu dimana rumahnya. Dia pasti lewat sini" Sakura bergumam, ia memberhentikan motor maticnya dipinggir jalan dekat gereja untuk menunggu kemunculan Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah kakak kelasnya di tingkat 3, dia adalah ketua osis dan anak dari pemilik yayasan di sekolahnya. Yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke itu jenius dan sangat populer, sampai di luar sekolahnya. Dia itu idola para remaja masa kini. Saat upacara penutupan orientasi siswa, Sakura langsung terpesona pada Sasuke yang tengah berpidato di atas podium dan sekarang, Sakura masih sangat mengagumi Sasuke hingga ia nekat membuntuti Sasuke saat di sekolah secara diam-diam.

"Ah, dia kemari" Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya dari kaca sepion, ia segera menstater motornya.

"Kenapa ini? kok gak bisa?" Sakura turun dari motornya, dan mengecek kondisi motornya.

"Ngapain kamu?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengelus dadanya, tau-tau Sasuke sudah ada didepannya. "Anu kak, itu cuma minta di oglek"

"Oh, sini aku benerin"

"Terima kasih ya kak" Sakura sedikit membungkuk saat mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Sasuke yang berhasil memperbaiki motornya.

"Hn"

"Mm.. kak, mau bareng gak? Kakak rumahnya ke arah sini kan? Sebagai balasan terimakasih aku" Sasuke menyeringai, dan Sakura jadi salah tingkah saat melihatnya.

"Kalau aku bilang gak mau, kamu bakal ngikutin aku kan? Tanpa seizinku pun kamu selalu membuntutiku di sekolah kan?" Mata Sakura membulat.

"Ke—kenapa kakak bisa tahu?"

"Aku punya banyak koneksi" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sakura. "Dan kamu sering melakukannya, jadi mana bisa aku gak peka?"

"Maaf" Sakura menunduk, Ia kaget Sasuke bisa tau apa yang ia lakukan. Dan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. "Hn, jangan diulangi lagi, aku merasa seperti buronan setiap harinya"

"Maafkan aku, aku gak akan melakukannya lagi" Sakura makin menunduk, selain malu ia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Baiklah, ayo" Sasuke menaiki motor Sakura, dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di Samping Sasuke pun terpaku melihatnya.

"Mm?"

"Kamu ingin tau rumahku kan? mumpung disana lagi sepi, jadi kita bisa berduaan"

"Eeeeeeeh?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat Sakura salah tingkah dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

end.


End file.
